hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Essents
Opal Essents is the Capitol Escort for District 10. She is known for her chipper and bubbly personality Early Life Nothing is known of her early life, aside from the fact that she is in her mid-30s, has a younger sister named Artemis, is married, and has a daughter named Calpurnia. Opal has worked as a Capitol Escort since she was 22. She wanted to be a stylist at first, but her sister, Artemis, was picked for that job. The 53rd Hunger Games Opal is well-liked as an escort, as she is very nice to the tributes, even when they don't treat her nice in return. However, she is known for her "bad" advice, in which she tells each year's children to be nice and befriend "weak and unwanted" tributes. This advice causes District 10 victor, Lavix Tavern, to hate her. Opal isn't very good at dealing with tense situations, as when Rosemary cries on stage and hugs her best friend, Baron, for a long time, she lets it happen and it takes a while for her to break the silence. Rosemary starts to trust Opal more and more as her week in the Capitol ends. She sees her as more than a fake-smiled ditz, and realizes she is a lot nicer and smarter than anyone gives her credit for. When Rosemary wins the 53rd Games, the first person she hugs when she gets out of the arena is Opal. Opal takes this very well, and hugs her back. For the first time, all three of the victors see Opal show actual happiness. Opal helps comfort Rosemary during her Victory Tour, and writes actual words about her allies. When they get back to the District, Opal and her sister help the families move into the different houses in the Victors' Village. When Rosemary stays in the Capitol for a few days after her Victory Tour, she meets Calpurnia, and notes how great of a mother Opal is. The 72nd Hunger Games Opal is still a Capitol Escort by the time the 72nd Hunger Games rolls around. After she picks the name and Rosemary and Lavix's daughter, Waverly, is reaped with no volunteers, she struggles with not crying as she hugs both of them in the car. This is the first time Lavix actually seems to not hate her entirely. Rosemary and Lavix are both interviewed as part of the 72nd Hunger Games interviews, as their daughter is one of the tributes. Opal can tell that their happiness for her is an act, and comforts them after said interviews. Rosemary confides in her that she doesn't know how she will go on without her. Opal holds her hand and promises her that Waverly has victory in her blood. During the games, Rosemary takes to drinking, and Opal has to stop her from becoming addicted. Opal is overjoyed when Waverly wins. The 75th Hunger Games Opal breaks down in tears when she draws names for the Third Quarter Quell. She starts crying after she realizes the only District 10 male victor is Lavix. But, she starts sobbing after she draws Waverly's name, Katherina attempts to volunteer but Rosemary instead volunteers as tribute in place of her daughter. She too struggles during the games, and also turns to drinking. However, this time Lavix confides in her and takes the bottle from her. Death Opal dies sometime during the Second Rebellion. She, like all the other Capitol workers, is tortured with different methods before finally being killed.